legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
A5 Juggernaut
The Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled (HAVw) A5 Juggernaut was a large powerful assault vehicle used during the Clone Wars by the Galactic Republic and later during the Galactic Civil War by the Galactic Empire. During the last days of the Clone Wars, the A5 Juggernaut was one of the most powerful ground vehicles, being used alongside its successor, the A6 model. Soldiers commonly referred to the Juggernaut as the "rolling slab" due to its brute size and boxy appearance. It could effectively spearhead a ground assault, act as a mobile command centre, engage in hit-and-run raids and even act as an anti-aircraft battery against airspeeder or low-flying starfighters. Development of the A5 also resulted in a smaller, specialized model, the A5-RX battle tank, which was built for exploring planets and operation in situations where its larger brethren would be unsuitable due to their large size. Characteristics The Juggernaut primary frame was a 22 by 15 meter shell with heavy armour plating. Inside the armoured box, the Juggernaut could carry fifty troops and equipment and a complement of close support craft such as speeder bikes and light airspeeders. The massive frame rested upon five pairs of oversized wheels connected to a flexible system of shocks, servos, and enhanced suspension that allowed the Juggernaut to achieve speeds of 160 kilometres per hour on flat terrain. This drive system allowed the Juggernaut a distinct advantage in urban atmospheres, but made traversing dense or unstable terrain a challenge. Although fast on flat terrain, the Juggernaut was slow to move through certain environments due to its tight turning radius. The innovation of cockpits at both ends of the craft allowed to smooth the process, but also led to confusion when the pilots failed to coordinate, locking the drive wheels in opposite directions. Six gunners that received targeting information from a spotter and sensor operator perched in a 360-degree-view sentry tower placed above the rear command cabin coordinated the Juggernaut's weapons systems. Each gunner was responsible for one weapon system, which included two fixed forward-facing heavy laser cannons, one turreted heavy laser cannon, one turreted blaster cannon, and two turreted concussion grenade launchers. The predominance of turreted weaponry further enhanced the Juggernaut's usefulness in urban combat theatres, particularly the anti-personnel weapons that provided cover for disembarking troops. Troops in the sentry tower often found themselves as easy targets for enemy snipers, making many hesitant to be assigned to that station. Compared to the AT-AT, the A5 was less manoeuvrable, slightly less resistant to damage, had lighter weapons and less powerful lasers and required a bigger crew to operate, although it also was significantly faster. History It is unclear when the Juggernaut first entered use by the Galactic Republic as a tactical vehicle in planetary defence forces, but its use during the Clone Wars was heavily documented. As the Galactic Republic engaged the Confederacy of Independent Systems in all-out war, Kuat Drive Yards, producer of the tank, took the initiative to distribute the craft to Outer Rim worlds poorly in need of armoured equipment. Unfortunately, this method of delivery would sometimes lead to criminal elements and even the enemy itself gaining the enormous vehicles. It should be noted that this was a rare instance of Kuat Drive Yards directly producing an armoured ground vehicle for the Grand Army of the Republic, rather than use its Rothana Heavy Engineering subsidiary. Towards the end of the Clone Wars, the A5 model was replaced by the heavier and larger A6 Juggernaut. As the Clone Wars came to a close and the Imperial military machine rose from the ashes of the Grand Army of the Republic, the Juggernaut was relegated to Outer Rim campaigns and backwater planetary defence forces as newer ground assault vehicles bolstered the Imperial Army. The AT-AT, which included some design elements of the Juggernaut, became the premier heavy assault vehicle of the Galactic Empire and the AT-ST absorbed the close-support role the Juggernaut also fulfilled; Despite these advancements, many occupational governors and garrison commanders preferred the Juggernaut, regardless of its shorter range and weaker weapons, due to its easier use in urban environments, more versatility and better anti-infantry weapons. The Empire decommissioned many Juggernauts and sold others to planetary governments and corporations. Hundreds were purchased by the Hutt clans, which made the Juggernaut a common sight in mercenary forces, private armies and other fringe elements. Some fell into the hands of the Rebel Alliance. Circa 0 ABY, the prestigious Raithal Academy used A5 Juggernauts, among other vehicles, to train Imperial Army cadets. Category: Vehicles